Phineas and Ferb's Equestrian Adventure!
by Blankments
Summary: When their daily machine malfunctions, Phineas, Ferb and the gang get stranded in Ponyville! Meanwhile, Doof's latest -inator causes him and Perry to land in Canterlot! Will they ever return to Danville and the Tri-State Area?


**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Disney Channel, The Hub, Hasbro, and the creators of Phineas and Ferb and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Luna was not a happy princess at the moment. After the first great thing that had happened to her, in, well, over a thousand years, returning to Canterlot after Nightmare Night was not the warm welcome she was hoping for. Somehow, Celestia had found out about that nice little colt Pipsqueak and bothered Luna about it as soon as she had arrived back home. Luna kept on insisting the colt was <em>way <em>too young for her, but Celestia still wouldn't stop being obnoxious.

Annoyed, she had gone down to what she had dubbed her room for the past year: the royal archives and library. Luna enjoyed the company of books, particularly the old ones that spoke in the tongue she was more fluent, although thanks to Twilight Sparkle and the other Ponyville citizens, she'd give the newer books a try soon. Either way, she had settled down to read the Shakesmare classic, "A Summer Sun Celebration Night's Dream," when she saw a flash of light and heard a crash down the hall. Worried that perhaps one of the new statues Celestia had forced on her (maybe even the Discord one?) fell over, she went to investigate.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash did not want to be at Fluttershy's birthday party. Sure, she was happy it was Fluttershy's birthday, but everything was just so... boring. Fluttershy had insisted on a quiet party, just for her five closest friends. Rainbow Dash hadn't really wanted to come, but considering that there <em>were <em>only five guests invited, she felt as though she had no choice but to come. After the greetings and gift-giving, they were now just talking, and Rainbow Dash, who had earlier been searching for a way out of the conversation, was currently just looking out the window, daydreaming.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the window, and Rainbow Dash snapped out of her daydreams, and a crashing sound of collapsing wood was heard. "I'll go check it out!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, eagerly, and flew straight out the door towards the direction of Fluttershy's chicken coop. _Finally, _she thought,_ I'm out of that lame party! _When the chicken coop came in sight, though, Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped.

Standing in the middle of Fluttershy's completely ruined chicken coop were two mares and four colts, looking up at some metal... _thing _stuck in the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER THAT DAY<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, I'm in charge, right?" Candace asked her parents. Lawrence was packing up his suitcase while Linda was doing her makeup.<p>

"Candace, we've been over this tons of times. Yes, you're in charge," Linda remarked.

"But this is, like, the first time you're going to be gone for a whole week! Are you sure you want me in charge?" Candace asked, trying to play it smoothly.

Lawrence looked up from his suitcase. "Aren't you a little too old to need a babysitter?"

Linda answered, "No, no she's not. But in this case, she's going to have to be the babysitter."

"Really?" Candace squealed in joy.

Linda sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

Candace fist-pumped in triumph. "Yes! Don't worry, Mom, I'll call you if my brothers needs busting, and let me tell you, they're totally gonna–"

"NO!" Linda shouted. "I mean, no, Candace. There's, uh, no service on the cruise ship, so you're gonna have to do all the busting yourself."

"What? But I have no authority over busting for at least two more years!" Candace whined.

Lawrence zipped up his suitcase, and interjected, "Take pictures. We'll bust them when we get back if you have them." He winked at Candace.

"I've tried that before!" Candace remarked snidely.

"Oh, well, then, just follow them around on their 'adventures.' I'm sure you'll find some way to bust them," Lawrence shrugged.

"... Fine." Candace grumbled, as she stormed out of the room. Passing through the kitchen, she saw Phineas and Ferb eating their cereal, with Perry at their feet.

"Hey, Candace," Phineas greeted.

"I'm going upstairs to talk to Stacy, so don't you dare try to talk to me, you devil children!" Candace yelled at them, while storming upstairs.

Ferb raised his eyebrow. "It must be that time of month."

"For her Ducky Momo marathon?" Phineas questioned.

Ferb nodded.

"Wasn't that last week?"

Perry chattered in agreement.

The boys continued eating their cereal when their mom and dad walked out to the kitchen. "Good-bye, boys!" Linda said.

"Bye, mom!" Phineas replied.

"Don't drive Candace too insane," Lawrence warned.

"Us? We drive Candace insane?" Phineas asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Linda mused as she turned to call up the stairs. "Bye Candace!"

Candace poked her head out of her bedroom door. "Yeah, whatever."

The parents left the house, followed by Phineas and Ferb. The taxi pulled up, and Linda and Lawrence then got into their taxi to go to the airport. Phineas and Ferb waved good-bye to their parents, and then Phineas turned to ask Ferb, "Ferb, what do you wanna do today?"

Ferb pointed down the street.

"Baljeet's house? Okay, then."

Phineas went back inside the house, and yelled up to Candace, "Me and Ferb are going to Baljeet's house!"

"I don't care!" Candace yelled down, annoyed from being interrupted from her conversation with Stacy.

* * *

><p>The boys found Baljeet in his backyard, hitting his head against a tree. Ferb grabbed a hammer out of his pocket, and looked to Phineas for approval. Phineas shook his head, 'no,' quickly. Ferb put the hammer away. "Baljeet?" Phineas asked cautiously.<p>

Baljeet looked up to the boys and sighed in anguish, "Hey Phineas. Hey Ferb."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, and then back to Baljeet. "What's wrong, Baljeet?"

Baljeet sighed again and then despaired, "Remember that Summer Rocks course that ended up being for being a rock... star?"

"Of course!" Phineas said. "That was one of our most musically inclined adventures! Not as much as PFT, but-"

"Anyways," Baljeet interrupted, "after that misadventure, I decided to look into my summer camps closer."

"Seems like that would make sense," Phineas nodded.

"So, I got in what I thought was a hippology camp, but it turns out to be just a creative writing course about horses!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"That's terrible!" Phineas responded in terror.

"Actually, it really isn't," Baljeet admitted. "It's only awkward since I'm the only guy in it... But anyway, the issue is that I have no ideas for stories about horses!"

"Baljeet, you're great at creativity!" Phineas encouraged. "I'm sure you could write a great story!"

"No, I'm not," Baljeet moaned. "All I ever do is report the facts, and I have no idea what horses think!"

Phineas turned to Ferb. "Ferb, I know we're gonna do today!"

Baljeet said, "Of course, and now, you're gonna say 'Hey, where's Perry?' instead of helping me!" He head-tree'ed again.

Phineas and Ferb turned to Baljeet. "Uh," Phineas started, "we are going to help you, Baljeet."

Baljeet's expression brightened immediately. "Hoora–"

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

* * *

><p>Perry pressed a button on a tree, and went down the pneumatic tube to his lair. He grabbed and put on his hat, and then jumped in his chair as Major Monogram appeared on his typical screen.<p>

"Good morning, Agent P! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is up to his usual shenanigans. You know, buying up every horseshoe in the entire Tri-State area, sending a message on voicemail,-"

"_Hello? Is this Francis? I hope so, this is like the fifteenth number I called, and every other one was either picked up by people obsessed with cats, an ex of mine, or my brother, and it's gotten the point where I can't even rant at random people, so this is definitely the last number I'm trying. Anyway, I'm totally not trying to take over the Tri-State Area again, so you don't definitely need to send Agent P over. – Norm, don't touch those horseshoes! – my very, very, small collection of horseshoes. So, no need for worry. Thank you, bye!"_

"Along with stalking me on the Internet, which is a first for him, I think," Monogram remarked.

"Uh, sir? That was me," Carl remarked from off screen.

"Ugh, not again, Carl!" Monogram facepalmed. He then turned back to Agent P. "You have your communication watch on, right?"

Perry nodded.

"Great. Do your thing, Agent P!"

Perry saluted, and got in his flying car. The typical music started up, as he flew away.

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
><em>_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
><em>_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
><em>_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
><em>_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
><em>_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (Yeah)  
><em>_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
><em>_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (C'mon!)_

Perry parachuted out of the car as it randomly exploded.

_Perry!_  
><em>He's a semi-aquatic egg-layin' mammal of action<em>  
><em>(Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah)<em>

Perry landed on street-level... three blocks away from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Perry face-palmed and started running.

_He's a furry little flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fray_  
><em>He's got more than just mad skill<em>  
><em>He's got a beaver tail and a bill<em>  
><em>And the women swoon whenever they hear him say...<em>

Perry stopped running, as he saw that women had surrounded him. Perry chattered, and the women swooned to the ground.

_He's Perry, Perry the Platypus_  
><em>Perry, Perry the Platypus<em>  
><em>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<em>  
><em>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<em>  
><em>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<em>  
><em>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<em>  
><em>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<em>  
><em>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<em>  
><em>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<em>  
><em>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah <em>

Perry arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He looked up and saw the long way up. He chatter-sighed and pressed a button on his hat, revealing a helicopter blade. He began flying up to the top floor.

_Well he's lookin' real sharp in his 1940s fedora._  
><em>(Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah)<em>  
><em>He's got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal-themed attributes<em>

Vanessa looked out her window on the tenth floor of the twenty-story building. She was annoyed by her father being evil, but then she saw Perry flying up, and she smiled.

_His fur is watertight_  
><em>And he's always up for a fight<em>  
><em>So when evil hears this sound it shakes in its boots<em>

Perry chattered as he passed the fifteenth-floor.

_He's Perry, Perry the Platypus_  
><em>Perry, Perry the Platypus<em>

Perry passed the roof, as he looked down in despair. He pressed the button that had started the blade in attempt to stop the blades. It short-circuited.

_He's got more than just mad skill_  
><em>He's got a beaver tail and a bill<em>

Perry chewed off the blade, leaving him to fall... onto the roof. His hat landed on him perfectly.

_And the women swoon whenever they hear him say..._

Norm popped out of the door to grab Perry. Perry quickly threw a muffin at Norm to make him go away, and Norm swooned off the building in response.

_He's Perry (Perry), Perry the Platypus_  
><em>Yeah, Perry (Perry), Perry the Platypus<em>  
><em>Talkin' 'bout Perry<em>  
><em>Agent P!<em>

* * *

><p>A couple was bickering at the bottom of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The wife was yelling at her husband: "So, your new great idea is to join robot boxing? That's not even real, and even it was, you don't have a robot!"<p>

Norm landed in between them. "Can I help you cross the street, little lady?" Norm asked.

"Yes, I do," the husband retorted to his wife.

The wife grumbled, "Robot boxing still isn't real."

* * *

><p>Perry jumped through a hole in the roof, and was immediately trapped in a stable. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked out of the shadows cast by a machine covered with a sheet. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an impeccable surprise!"<p>

Perry glared at him.

"Okay, you're right, it wasn't a surprise, but it's such a fun catchphrase! Really though, do you think I couldn't hear you come in with that extended theme music? All that did was waste precious time and blow your cover, no matter how catchy it is!" Doof ranted.

Perry continued glaring at Doof.

"I mean, I have a catchy song! _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _Now that's a good song, Perry the Platypus!" Doof remarked.

Perry's death-glare reached maximum capacity.

"Okay, okay, okay," Doof replied. "I know, you want to know what my evil plan is today. Well, as Norm was supposed to tell you, before you rudely made him fall off the building, I have bought up all the horseshoes in the Tri-State Area!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, give me some respect!" Doof lamented. "Anyway, I know what you're thinking. 'How could horseshoes be used for evil?' Well, by this!"

He pulled the sheet off the machine, revealing a pill next to the machine along with a huge pile of horseshoes. "The Horse-inator! This machine, fueled by all the horseshoes in the Tri-State Area, will allow me to turn the entire Tri-State Area population into horses- besides me, of course; that's why I have this pill. It keeps me from turning into a horse, y'know. Might as well swallow it now..." Doof swallowed the pill. "Oh, I need some water... never mind. ANYWAYS, with the entire population horses besides me, I'll be the only member of the dominant species in the entire Tri-State Area, allowing me for an easy ruling!" He cackled evilly.

Perry's eyes widened in terror, and started struggling to get out of the stable.

Doof finished laughing but coughed a little, due to his extreme laughter. "I need some water now for sure. But first!" He pressed the right-most button on the three-button console of the Horse-inator. He turned to Perry, and shrugged, "It needs to charge." He then headed for the kitchen to get some water.

* * *

><p>The Quirky Worky Song played as Phineas hammered on top of his and his brother's daily machine, which was starting to look quite like a very large time capsule. Ferb welded as usual while Baljeet looked at their plans, twiddling his fingers.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work, guys? I don't even know alternate dimensions exist!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Irving said we apparently did it once before, but I don't actually remember that," Phineas remarked.

"Neither do I! I have a bad feeling about this," Baljeet moaned.

"Cheer up, Baljeet, I'm sure we can do it now, whether we done before or not!" Phineas exclaimed optimistically.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella had walked into the boys' backyard while Baljeet was arguing with Phineas. Phineas smiled and jumped off the top of the machine when he saw Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas greeted. "We're building a machine that'll take Baljeet and us to an alternate dimension with talking horses!"

"Why don't you just use that machine you built to talk to all animals?" Isabella asked.

"We don't do reruns," Ferb remarked, looking up from welding.

"Yeah, what Ferb said," Phineas remarked confusedly. "You're talkative today."

Ferb shrugged.

Phineas turned his attention back to Isabella, "Talking to horses will help Baljeet write his story for his hippology class!"

"Then why aren't you going to an alternate dimension with talking hippos?" Isabella asked Baljeet.

"Hippology is the study of horses, not hippos!" Baljeet exclaimed, looking up from the blueprints.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh," Isabella muttered.

Suddenly, the fence door swung open, revealing Buford. "Yo, nerd! You're missing your weekly pounding!"

"Now, Buford, we switched that to next Monday," Baljeet replied, not even looking up from his plans.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Buford said sheepishly. He turned to Phineas. "So, what are you guys doing today?"

"They're building a machine to go to an alternate dimension to talk to ponies," Isabella answered for Phineas.

Buford laughed mockingly. "Seriously? And I'm sure you guys are expecting to see sunshine, rainbows, and lollipops there!"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Horses are awesome!"

"For girls!"

"Guys can like them too!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Anyways," Phineas interrupted, "the capsule should fit six people, so along with me, Ferb, and Baljeet, you two can come."

"No way!" Buford yelled. "I'm not wasting my day with stupid fairy unicorns when I could be beating up some other kid!"

"I'll come with you guys," Isabella responded, staring defiantly at Buford. "I'm not afraid to be proven right."

"I'm not afraid!" Buford retorted back to Isabella. He turned to Phineas and grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm going with you, whether you want me or not!"

"Okay," Phineas said nonchalantly.

Buford dropped him gently. "Can we help build it? I want this over with!"

* * *

><p>"... And then my daughter said I need to be twenty percent eviler to be considered a true threat. Can you believe that, Perry the Platypus? My own daughter insulted my evil!" Doofenshmirtz was doing one of his usual rants to Perry, while Perry was secretly working his way out with his ever handy watch laser.<p>

"Ooh, look! The Horse-inator is done charging!" Doof noticed giddily. Indeed it was, causing Perry's eyes to widen in terror. Doofenshmirtz frowned. "This isn't right. You haven't broken out of your trap yet!"

Perry looked at Doof, oddly, but continued to work away at his restraints.

Doof continued, walking towards the Horse-inator, "You know how it works, Perry the Platypus. You break out of your trap by now, thwarting me RIGHT after the –inator finishes charging. It just doesn't seem right. I mean, it's not like-"

Perry broke the restraints in the stable and broke out, punching Doof in the face!

"Finally!" Doof remarked. "Now we can get down to business!" Doof grabbed a few horseshoes and started throwing them at Perry. Perry dodged the first two, but the last one hit his bill lightly. Doof laughed, but Perry threw it back at Doof, hitting him in the face. Hard. "Ow!" Doof involuntarily remarked. Doof grabbed three more horseshoes, and threw them all at Perry, perfectly landing on the platypus's foot, trapping him. "Yes! Now, to turn the entire Tri-State Area into my equestrian domain!" Doof triumphantly cackled, his hand reaching for the middle button.

Perry quickly wedged his foot out from under the horseshoes, and hit the remaining button, the left button. The ray at the top of the machine then turned to Perry and Doof, charging ominously. "No! Perry the Platypus, you pressed the extra button I put on!" Doof screamed in terror.

Perry looked at Doof in terror.

"Don't look at me like that! I have no idea what it does!" Doof panicked.

The ray, fully charged, hit both Doof and Perry, causing a blinding light to appear.

When the light disappeared, Perry saw that Doof was pinned under a statue of some... _thing_. It looked like a combination of several animals, with the statue's face screaming in terror. "Help me, Perry the Platypus," Doof groaned.

Perry ran over to Doof, and attempted to lift the statue. Being a platypus, however, the statue was impossibly heavy for him to lift. Perry looked at Doof in despair.

Doof's eyes widened in terror.

A light walking sound was heard. Perry, wanting to keep his cover, ran off to the end of the hall the statue was in, avoiding the oddly-shaped figure by hiding in the shadows. He found a door leading to a staircase, which he opened and went upstairs. Finding himself in a great hall, bigger than anything the platypus had ever seen, and extremely stressed on not knowing where he was, Perry passed out.

* * *

><p>Luna thought she had heard something scurrying away, but she shrugged it off, assuming it was just her mind playing a trick on her. However, the creature she saw pinned under Discord in frozen animation was definitely not a trick. She had no idea what it was, but it could speak her language. "Help me," the creature was saying.<p>

Luna looked closer at the thing. It looked weak... and kind of pathetic. Luna definitely couldn't see how the creature could be a threat, so she used her telekinesis to pick up the Discord statue of the creature. The creature looked astonished by this, as if it was an impossible feat. Once she had put the Discord statue back to its rightful place, she turned around... to see the creature right in front of her.

"Hey!" the creature exclaimed.

She jumped back in shock. The creature looked embarrassed, but Luna decided to get the point across. _Time to break out the Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice,_ she thought with a smile. This might just be the last chance to use it, she reasoned, so why not have fun with it? "We do not appreciate being scared by thou!"

The creature cowered down.

Luna continued, "What art thou, whelp? Tell us or we may smite thee!"

The creature started bowing and speaking, "I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz, please don't kill me."

Luna smiled. So the creature wasn't powerful, and thankfully, it had a name. "We shall dub thee Doof!"

Doof frowned but didn't say anything, and just nodded his head.

Luna frowned. This was no fun. Here she was, given an actual pony – no, creature - to befriend, and she was ignoring Twilight Sparkle's lessons. Luna decided to speak normally and say, "Never mind."

Doof looked up oddly.

"I will call you by your first name, Heinz. I prefer first name basis." Luna explained.

Heinz was getting up off the ground, but he asked, "What's your name then? I figure if you're gonna call me by my first name, I should probably know what yours is. Just makes sense, you know? Like I wouldn't call my da-"

"Luna."

"What?"

"I am Princess Luna," Luna explained, not wanting to listen to Heinz rant, "and I have never seen a creature like thou– I mean, you before. Has your species shown up only in the last thousand years?"

"No way! We've been around since the dawn of man!" Heinz said proudly.

"Man?" Luna questioned. "What is man?"

"Well, it's-" Heinz stopped. "Come out of the shadows or I won't tell you anything. How do I not know you're not a Fireside girl trying to sell me cookies?"

Luna had no idea what Heinz was talking about, but she had been hiding in the shadows. _If he's going to be our – my friend, I should reveal myself to him. _She stepped out, hoping he would not be scared at the sight of "Nightmare Moon."

Heinz's jaw dropped. "You're, you're, you're-"

"Yes, I know," Luna sighed. She had gotten this reaction far too often. "I'm Nightmare Moo-"

"YOU'RE A PONY!" Heinz exclaimed.

Luna blinked. "Yes. I am. Same with Celestia."

"Ponies can't talk!" Heinz said in denial.

"Yes," Luna replied, annoyed. "We can."

"Since when?" Heinz challenged.

"Since Equestria was made..." Luna stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Equestria? Is this, like, some small country I've never heard of?" Heinz asked, confused.

Luna scoffed. "Equestria is the largest land in the world. Heck, it might even be the entire world. Nopony has ever even reached the borders!"

Heinz seemed to try to process this information.

Luna pressed on, "Where are you from? Fillydelphia? Manehatten?"

Heinz responded, "I'm from the Tri-State Area of the United States of America."

"Never heard of it," Luna said bluntly.

"Wait," Heinz started, "I remember what the button did now!"

"What?" Luna asked, confused.

"It's meant to reverse the point of the machine!" Heinz exclaimed, lost in his own thoughts. "Instead of turning the entire Tri-State Area into horses, it somehow transported me and Perry the Platypus-"

"Who?"

"My nemesis," Heinz shrugged. "It's a long story. Anyway, it somehow transported us to a world where horses are the dominant species and humans are nowhere to be seen!"

Now Luna was the one trying to process information. "Wait. Assuming what you're saying is true, how will you get back to...?"

"The Tri-State Area?" Heinz answered. "Simple; I just need to rebuild my machine and then reverse its polarity, and then I'm home free!"

_No fair! _Luna thought. _I've finally made a friend, and he's leaving? Wait a sec..._ "You're not a pony."

Heinz looked at Luna like she was crazy. "Duh."

"Well," Luna explained. "You can't go out and buy supplies for yourself. You'll need somepony else to buy them for you."

Heinz thought about this for a second, and then smiled, "You can buy my supplies!"

"Yes," Luna replied, not missing a beat. "But I just met you, and as you can probably tell by the décor," she gestured at the books, "I'm a big story fan."

"And?" Heinz seemed lost.

"And," Luna continued, "you're from a far off land that nopony has recorded anything from. Thus, I offer you a deal. A story for each supply you need."

"I have no good stories to tell you," Heinz quickly said, as if he was trying to cover something up.

Luna ignored it, and continued, "I don't care about the quality of the stories; I just wish to hear them. I'm very curious of your world, Heinz."

Heinz was silent for once.

"Do we have a deal, Heinz?" Luna asked, extending her hoof.

Heinz looked her in the face, grabbed her hoof, and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"So then Jeremy said, 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy?' Can you believe that?" Candace ranted into her phone to her best friend.<p>

"_Uh, what does oatmeal have to do with anything?" _Stacy asked.

"Don't you remember? Phineas and Ferb built the world's biggest bowl of oatmeal last week!" Candace screamed into the phone. "Jeremy _had _to have seen it, but he denies everything."

"_I didn't see anything either,"_ Stacy pointed out.

"See? They're getting better! Soon, even I won't be able to see what they made!" Candace freaked out.

"_Calm down," _Stacy replied. _"Do you know what they've built today?"_

Candace blinked. "I actually haven't checked yet... I'll call you back, Stacy." Candace hung up her phone and looked out the window. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were standing in front of something that resembled a bus. "Not on my watch!"

Candace ran downstairs and went to the backyard. "You guys are so busted!"

"Oh, hi, Candace!" Phineas turned around.

"Whatever. So, what's this bus thingy?" Candace asked bluntly.

"What? Oh, this," Phineas answered, gesturing to the machine. "It's gonna take us to an alternate dimension where we can talk to horses."

"... Why did you make that?" Candace asked. "It's kinda out there for even you geeks."

"It was Baljeet's idea," Phineas explained. "He needs to talk to horses for a project."

"Hello," Baljeet murmured.

Candace ignored Baljeet. "What do you care about horses? They're just stupid animals!"

"Told you," Buford sneered to Isabella. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"And I'm coming with you!" Candace continued.

"Uh, why?" Isabella interrupted.

"I need to be the responsible one and watch over my brothers! And their friends," Candace responded, matter-of-factly.

"Alright then," Phineas said. "Everyone load up and we can be home by dinner!"

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, and Candace all got in the machine. "Everyone buckle up!" Phineas told everyone from the driver's seat. Ferb stood up, and buckled up to show everyone. He didn't really need to though, since they hadn't had time for the installation of seat belts.

"Now, to talk to horses!" Phineas shouted, reaching for the only button in front of him. He paused for a second. "That was supposed to sound a lot cooler than it did, Ferb."

Ferb shrugged.

"Okay," Phineas said as he pushed the button. The machine immediately went into a free fall. The kids all screamed, except for Ferb, of course. Suddenly, the interior of the machine went pitch black, making it impossible to see anything. "Don't worry guys! We'll be okay!" Phineas shouted over the screaming.

"I was expecting a much quicker trip to horses!" Baljeet moaned.

"Shut up!" Buford yelled, clearly terrorized.

A flash appeared through the cabin revealing a disturbing sight. "You guys are all... horses!" Candace screamed.

Before anyone could react, the machine hit... something, and broke into pieces. The six newly made horses fell and landed in what appeared to the remains of a really small house. When the dust cleared, it still wasn't that clear what had happened, except they knew what they now looked like. Phineas was a Pegasus with an orange body and a white mane, Ferb was a unicorn with a purple body and a green mane. Baljeet was a unicorn with a brown body and a black mane, Isabella was an Earth pony with a pink body and a white mane, Buford was an Earth pony with a black body and a beige mane, and Candace was a Pegasus with a red body and a white mane. "What happened?" Candace asked, panicking.

"Why are we horses, Phineas?" Isabella added on.

Buford started crying.

"Snap out of it, Buford!" Baljeet yelled, slapping Buford with his newfound tail.

Phineas rubbed his new snout with his hoof. "It doesn't make any sense. Unless it picked up some frequencies from any electronics, which none of us have, right?" Phineas mused.

"Uh..." Candace started. "You never said anything about electronics."

"It was assumed," Baljeet said as he looked up from Buford.

"Yeah," Isabella interrupted, "Everyone knows never to bring electronics on interdimensional travel."

"I didn't!" Candace interjected, as she looked around. "I brought my cell phone with me, guys."

Buford gave Candace a death-glare. "Now what can we do?"

Ferb looked at the remains of the machine stuck in the trees and then gave Phineas a look.

"Good point, Ferb," Phineas answered. "We can rebuild the machine, and ask some locals around for parts! We'll be back home in a few hours!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blur of blue tackled Phineas to the ground. "What the-"

"Why did you break Fluttershy's chicken coop?" the blue Pegasus demanded.

"Flutter- who?" Phineas responded. "And can you get off me? It'd be easier to talk standing up."

The blue Pegasus flew off of Phineas hesitantly, and then asked again: "Aren't you colts a little young to be wrecking chicken houses?"

_So that's what we landed in_, Phineas thought to himself. "Yes, yes we are, and we're really sorry about that. My name's Phineas."

The blue Pegasus flew down and landed next to Phineas, inspecting him. "Never heard that name before. The name's Rainbow Dash."

Buford couldn't resist laughing. Rainbow Dash turned to him and laughed, "And what's your name? With this guy having such a dorky name like Phineas–"

"Hey!" Phineas complained.

"No offense," Rainbow Dash apologized, then continued. "You've gotta have a worse name."

"It's Buford," Buford proclaimed, proudly.

Rainbow Dash started laughing. "My point exactly."

"Anyway," Isabella interrupted to try a polite approach, "do you know where we can get supplies, Ms. Dash?"

"Ms.?" Rainbow Dash smirked. "You guys are kinda funny. That'll help you out since everypony else is coming."

Candace smirked as well. "Every_pony_?"

Rainbow Dash flew up. "Yep, they're right over there." She pointed in the direction she had come from.

Five other ponies were heading their way. "These are my best friends," Rainbow Dash said to the six below her. "So don't do anything stupid."

"What can we do that'd be considered stupid to horses?" Baljeet asked.

"Ponies," Rainbow Dash corrected. "And trust me; you guys have done a lot of stupid things in the past minute."

"Well," Phineas yelled to Rainbow Dash, "we love making new friends, so it'll go good." He attempted to give Rainbow Dash a thumbs-up.

Rainbow just laughed.

* * *

><p>The guard pony was glad this was his first, and only, day on the job. He had been assigned to the end of the Grand Hall, also known as Luna's domain. Even though his true employer had insisted the night princess was no longer Nightmare Moon, he still kept his fears of Luna.<p>

He kept pacing the hall, watching out for any potential threats. He suddenly heard a door open – perhaps the one to the royal archives? No matter where it lead, he headed toward it to see what had happened, but then found a very peculiar specimen with a fedora sleeping by the staircase. The guard pony quickly looked around, and, seeing nopony else was around, pulled out a sack, and threw the specimen in it. The guard pony then took off his helmet, smiling as he left the Grand Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Phineas and Ferb and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are my favorite shows currently airing, and I came up with a great idea for a crossover a few months ago. You just read it, and I'd like to thank my beta for helping me proofread it. This will be a musical fanfic, since both shows are fairly musical in nature. Expect the next chapter within a few weeks, and please review!


End file.
